emmerdalefandomcom-20200213-history
Episode 3515 (20th August 2003)
Zoe seeks answers from Yolanda and is left shocked by the dancer's aloof attitude, Terry tries to convince Chris to tell Charity about his illness and Scott is forced to close the garage. Plot Despite Ashley’s kind words of warning, Zoe is adamant about visiting Yolanda to talk about her alleged rape, with the hope that it may trigger some memories of her encounter with Scott. But she's shocked by Yolanda's frosty attitude towards her and lack of emotion. After being virtually thrown out by the bouncers at the lap-dancing club, Zoe is convinced that Yolanda is lying. She reluctantly faces up to the possibility that her own brother could hold a big enough grudge to be behind the lap-dancer's claims. Chris is not taking to being in a hospital bed very well, despite the luxury of private health care and faithful Terry by his bedside. Terry desperately tries to persuade Chris to tell Charity where he is, but to no avail. As far as Chris is concerned he wants his wife to stay with him because she wants, not because of a guilty conscience. However, as the day goes on, Chris starts to weaken to the idea of sharing the burden of his brain tumour. He tells Terry that he's going to leave hospital the next morning and reveal the true nature of his trip, but only to Zoe. Back at Home Farm, Cain and Charity are taking advantage of an empty house. Having resolved their quarrel the previous day with a session on the Tate sofa, the lovers settle down to enjoy some wine. The party soon ends when Zoe arrives home and Cain is hastily urged out the back door. The married woman starts to realise that she's playing a dangerous game after another close shave when Paddy spots them together in her car. She has to think on her feet to come up with an excuse why the feuding couple suddenly look so cosy. Scott's world is crashing down around him and with no new business he closes the garage indefinitely and heads off The Woolpack to drown his sorrows. With the village tongues wagging about his arrest it's not long before the accusations fly. Syd jumps to his defence, however inconsolable Scott makes it clear that the friendship is over. Feeling alone in the world Scott rings his mum and, fighting back the tears, leaves a message on her voicemail telling her everything is fine back at home. Elsewhere, Jack arrives at Butlers Farm with a letter from Andy’s dad in prison. The young farmer throws the unopened letter straight on the fire saying he doesn’t want anything to do with his estranged father. Cast Regular cast *Zoe Tate - Leah Bracknell *Ashley Thomas - John Middleton *Jean Tate - Megan Pearson (uncredited) *Terry Woods - Billy Hartman *Christopher Tate - Peter Amory *Charity Tate - Emma Atkins *Cain Dingle - Jeff Hordley *Scott Windsor - Ben Freeman *Sydney Woolfe - Nathan Gladwell *Jack Sugden - Clive Hornby *Paddy Kirk - Dominic Brunt *Diane Blackstock - Elizabeth Estensen *Louise Appleton - Emily Symons *Gabrielle Thomas - Annelise Manojlovic (uncredited) *Katie Addyman - Sammy Winward *Andy Sugden - Kelvin Fletcher *Victoria Sugden - Hannah Midgley Guest cast *Yolanda Howie - Charlotte Faber-Scott Locations *Smithy Cottage - Front garden *Leeds Royal Hospital - Chris' room *Home Farm - Hallway, kitchen and living room *Windsors - Forecourt and garage *Tassles - Bar *The Woolpack - Public bar *Butlers Farm - Field *Mill Brook Cottage - Kitchen *Robblesfield Way Notes *Viewing Figures: UK broadcast - 8,420,000 viewers (13th place). Category:2003 episodes Category:Emmerdale episodes